


burn from both ends

by SpicyReyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Javier needs something from Kieran. Kieran is...not very hard to convince.





	burn from both ends

**Author's Note:**

> third porn ive written today, good lord

If Kieran were going to rank the Van der Linde gang, the majority of difficulty would be choosing which member was his  _ least  _ favorite. There was the constant suspicion from Marston and Morgan, the antagonistic nature of MacGuire, the constant jeering of Williamson…

The women were all nice to him, though, especially Mary-Beth, but almost every man was actively against his presence at the camp.

_ Almost  _ every man.

Javier Escuella didn’t trust him, sure, but he wasn’t cruel. He never hit Kieran, never outright insulted him, never teased or challenged him. 

For this, Javier was probably his favorite. Sure, the women were kind, and Mary-Beth in particular was Heaven-sent, but…

...But, every man in the camp made it clear that Kieran was not to be counted among them, and Javier didn’t go with it. He’d made his position clear in that he expected little loyalty from Kieran, but he was also the one who gave him a bedroll when it became evident that he had nothing with which to make a spot at camp, and was the first to catch someone’s attention and drag them away when they interrupted Kieran trying to...well, to do anything at all. 

Javier shielded him just by being around, the others behaving as though Kieran didn’t exist when within an area where the man’s quiet disapproval was made clear. 

This series of thoughts occurred to him all one late evening, as the sun set and camp members retired to their tents, strolling past him without so much as a sideways glance.

He waited until after dinner to eat, serving himself from the very last of the pot and endeavoring to eat as quickly as possible, but he still usually got at least one comment about him being a lurker or a joke about the time he’d spent tied up without food. 

Today, though, Javier had lingered after dinner longer than normal. His typical routine was dinner, maybe a song, then a cigarette, and he’d go to bed after the smoke was burned out. Tonight, though, he’d hit the end of the cigarette and flipped it around, using the last burning embers as a light for a second one.

One by one, they were left behind, until they were the only two left at the fire, the sound of conversation and camaraderie reduced to the scraping of a spoon against the edges of a bowl and the soft sighs that came after each drag of Javier’s cigarette. 

“...Bad day?”

Javier paused, cigarette halfway to his lips, looking at Kieran like he’d forgotten the other was even there. 

His eyes dropped down to his hand, then back up again, his lips quirking into a wry half-smile. “Heavy,” he corrected, voice casual, tagging another drag. Following this one, he adjusted himself in his seat to lean back, head tipped toward the sky, and let out the smoke from his mouth with a heavy sigh. 

“Heavy?” Kieran cautiously prompted. 

Javier huffed out a laugh, looking sideways at him. “You askin’ me to share my troubles, here, O’Driscoll?”

“I ain’t an O’Driscoll,” Kieran replied on automatic. “You just-...”

Javier quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You been good toward me,” Kieran offered, weakly. “I’d wanna help ya, if I could. Even if it’s just listenin’.”

Javier blinked slowly at him. His lips parted slightly, face slack in what seemed to be genuine shock.

After a moment, his jaw snapped back shut, and he shook his head, laughing lowly to himself. 

“I ain’t been good to you,” he chuckled out. “You just got shitty standards, kid. Ignoring you ain’t necessarily more kind than trying to fist fight you over breakfast.” 

“Sure feels like it,” Kieran countered. “And...well, the others...they’re not as bad, when you’re around, y’know?”

“I know I’m around you more,” Javier said. “And I know the others are leaving you alone more. Those things ain’t cause and effect. The longer your here, the more we get used to you.” He gestured vaguely toward the other end of camp with his cigarette. “I’m here, they’re not, all because of the same thing, and it’s actually got nothin’ to do with anything you did.” 

Javier stared off in the distance for a moment, before taking another, longer drag off his cigarette, huffing out the smoke in clear irritation.

“Same shit that has me sittin’ on this fuckin’ log, waiting to talk to you.”

Kieran straightened, alarmed. “Y-you were waitin’ to talk to  _ me?”  _

“Yep,” Javier said, popping the  _ p.  _ He rose to his feet, dropping the last sliver of his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out beneath his boot before strolling casually toward Kieran, dropping back down beside him. “Because I’m a damn fool who can’t say no.”

“I don’t understand,” Kieran said, quick and panicked. “W-what do you mean? Can’t say no to-...?”

Javier cut him off. “Bill,” he said. “I can’t say no to Bill fuckin’ Williamson, even when he absolutely deserves it. I’m gonna slit that man’s goddamn throat in his sleep one night if I can just get the balls to decide I don’t need him around.” He reached up, fingers dipping into his pocket for a moment, before yanking free with a third cigarette pinched between them. “Gonna go through a whole pack over this,” he muttered, and lighting it irritably. 

“Over what?” Kieran asked. “I-...Did I do somethin’...?”

“I already said you didn’t,” Javier reminded him. “Nah, this is all Bill.” He took a long, slow drag, let the smoke curl up into the night air, and said, “He likes you.”

“He...what?”

“Bill likes you,” Javier repeated, just as nonsensical to him the second time. “Has since you saved Arthur on that first fight, and it’s only getting worse.”

“Oh,” Kieran breathed. Anxiety built in his chest, his heart drumming away. “Is...is that bad?”

“Is if you’re fuckin’ him.”

Kieran choked, recoiling heavily. “I-I ain’t-..!”

“I mean  _ me,  _ genius, keep up.”

Kieran stared blankly, mouth agape, mind slowly turning the conversation over to try and find some thread of sense. “You….Y’all are…?”

“Mmhm.”

Kieran watched Javier exhale another trail of curling smoke. “And...and he…?”

Javier gestured with his cigarette. “There you go,” he said. “My long fuckin’ day.”

“I ain’t…” Kieran shook his head. “I don’t-...If you’re askin’ me to stay away from him, I-...”

“God fuckin’-...” Javier said, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out before rounding on Kieran. “Wrong direction, dumbass.  _ I’m  _ thinking,” he said, turning his whole body on the spot until he was bearing down on the other, “that I’ll come out here, and let you know, so that we can talk this out like men, and see if we can’t do something  _ about  _ it.” 

“A-about…?”

Javier reached out, hooking a hand around the back of Kieran’s head.

His heart stopped in his chest. His breath caught, and everything seemed to go still.

“I love this stupid asshole,” Javier said, low and rough. “Damn me to Hell for it, I do. So if  _ you  _ got any interest in this at all, I’m askin’ you to come with me, and let’s work it out.”

“Work it out?” Kieran echoed, high pitched and weak. 

Javier’s hand shifted a bit down Kieran’s jaw, thumb swiping up to brush across his lip.

“Let me give him this,” Javier said. His voice was water over gravel, soft and ragged and pitched down deep. “Just the once...get it out of his system.”

Kieran swallowed. The thumb against his mouth was warm and heavy, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe, like it was holding him in that suspended state he’d felt moments before. 

Nerves had him rolling his lips, tongue darting out to wet them habitually, only for it to brush Javier’s thumb in the process.

Stunned and horrified, Kieran’s lips parted as he desperately sought an explanation for the slip, but he was surprised when instead the finger shifted back, tip dipping into his mouth.

Kieran met Javier’s eyes. In the dim light of a dying fire, he could just make out the jet black of wide-blown pupils. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Kieran put his lips back together, resting lightly over the thumb, holding it as though in the act of a deep kiss.

It vanished as quickly as it had arrived, hand moving back to cup his jaw again, its brother joining it on the other side as they both dragged Kieran forward. 

Javier met his lips with the hunger of a man long starved, pressing close. His rising to above Kieran and bearing down had Kieran knocked slightly backward, and a second later, he found  himself on his back, Javier half laying on him. Their kiss continued, Javier dragging his lips each in turn between his own, grazing them with his teeth, brushing them with his tongue, as though them parting even for a breath would result in death. 

Kieran’s hesitance and nerves were still somewhere in him, just below the surface, but instinct and desire kept him giving back as good as he got, following Javier’s lead in earnest. 

Hands trailed down his side, and Kieran felt Javier tug the hem of his shirt up, sliding his hand underneath, fingers splaying across his stomach, inching steadily upward-...

Abruptly, the lips left his own, leaving Kieran picking his head slightly off the ground to follow as they pulled away.

He was rewarded with a soft chuckle, and the hand on his stomach moved up to instead comb through his hair. 

“Not opposed, I’m guessing,” Javier murmured. 

“You, uh…” Kieran eyed him, face flushed almost to the point of purple. “You seem less upset?”

Javier pulled back further, moving to stand. For a second, Kieran worried he’d offended him, but then a hand was extended down to help him up.

“Not much of a present if I unwrap it myself, is it?” Javier said. 

Kieran’s face  _ burned.  _ “I-I….you’re sure he…?”

“C’mon, Duffy,” Javier said. “I’m always right about two things, and those are what’s a good drink and what the hell is going on in Bill Williamson’s head.” He nodded toward the end of camp, where Kieran knew Bill’s tent was. “Coming?”

Kieran couldn’t find his tongue, so he just nodded, and let Javier lead him away. 

“Oi, gordito,” Javier called out when they reached the tent, ducking inside. “Brought you something.”

“Hnn…” A sleepy grumble sounded from within the tent, heavily muffled by the distance and fabric between its source and Kieran. “What?” 

“You promise to share?”

A distinctly less sleepy huff was his response, followed by, “What the hell are you bringin’ in here?”

Taking this as his cue, Kieran ducked carefully through the entrance of the tent. 

When Bill’s eyes landed on him, his whole face went slack. Eyes flicked wildly over him - probably taking in the state of him, mussed and red-faced from kissing in the dirt - before sliding sideways to Javier. 

“No,” Bill breathed. “You…?”

Javier beckoned Kieran closer. As Kieran stepped cautiously toward them, the man climbed up onto the bed, settling himself straddled over one of Bill’s thighs. When Kieran was close enough, he hooked an arm around his waist, dragging him up between Bill’s parted legs to join him. 

“We had a good chat, me and Kieran,” Javier murmured. “You know he likes me, Bill?” 

Bill squinted at Kieran.

“Y-you can’t be gettin’ jealous,” Kieran sputtered out without thinking. “When we-...”

He cut off, flushing red again.

His eyes and Bill’s held each other for a long moment, until Bill’s dipped unexpectedly down. Kieran understood why a moment later, when he felt lips on the side of his neck, Javier apparently having decided the exchange was a good opportunity to resume what they’d begun by the fire. 

Kieran had a sneaking suspicion that the decision was driven by that short flash of possessiveness. He remembered Javier’s frustration and resignation during their talk, and imagined that it was probably a rare treat for Javier to feel so wanted. 

It was a sad thought, but he didn’t have the attention to spare for it long before he was being  pulled forward by the arm at his waist, brought to stand flush against Bill’s chest. 

Javier moved from his neck, swapping to Bill’s, nibbling the man’s ear a moment before murmuring, “Gonna waste my time here,  _ mi rey?” _

Kieran’s tongue darted out to wet his lips again, and he watched Bill’s eyes drop down to follow it. 

Kieran’s eyes strayed to the point of contact between Javier’s mouth and Bill’s neck, watching him kiss and nibble along the skin there. 

His shift in attention seemed to be the tipping point - whether Bill was spurred into action to keep Kieran’s attention on him or  _ off  _ Javier was unknown, but a large hand caught his hair much like Javier had done, bringing him in for a much rougher kiss than the gentle sensuous one Javier had given. 

Rougher, however, did not mean worse. To the contrary, the rapidly deepening kiss stirred a strange heat low in Kieran’s belly, and he found himself making a keening noise into it, hands coming up to tentatively settle against Bill’s chest.

He heard a chuckle that must have been Javier, and a moment later, he felt the weight at his side again, returning to its long abandoned path beneath his shirt. 

Kieran took this as a prompt, and moved for his buttons, starting the process of undressing himself. 

The second his shirt hung loose, his kiss with Bill was broken by Javier pushing him back a bit to be able to remove it. 

“Don’t want me in the way, strip fast,” Javier suggested, just shy of a laugh. 

Kieran obeyed quickly, hands dropping to his belt, though his movements were clumsy and distracted as he watched Javier descend on Bill.

Bill was only half dressed, having already stripped for bed, but Javier peeled them from him like a sacred ritual, kisses being dropped along each bit of skin he exposed, fingers dragging along his shoulders and stomach and thighs each in turn as they were bared.

“Te quiero,” Javier murmured, when Bill was naked and they were now working in tandem to get Javier the same way. “Besame, bes-...ah.”

Bill had caught Javier’s bared ass in his hands, dragging the man forward to sit on his thigh again.

Kieran faltered for a moment, feeling suddenly like he was intruding on something very private and intimate. 

He didn’t feel this for long - Javier turned hooded eyes on Kieran almost the same instant he was settled, hand coming out to catch Kieran’s arm and pull him forward.

Bill left one hand on Javier’s ass, and brought the other around to rest on Kieran’s. Taking this as a cue he was meant to be in roughly the same position, Kieran settled himself on Bill’s other thigh, face burning and body eager. 

Javier let out a pleased noise, then leaned across Bill’s lap, dragging Kieran into a kiss. It was more intent than their soft one from before, less of a lingering taste and more of a desperate indulgence. 

“On the bed,” Bill practically growled to them. Javier broke their kiss with a laugh, and guided Kieran sideways, having him slide off Bill’s lap to lay back on the bed. 

Javier followed almost immediately, moving around to crawl into bed on one side while Bill knelt over him on the other. 

“Alright there, Kieran?” Javier asked, almost teasing.

Kieran managed a sharp nod, but words failed him.

Grinning, leaning close, Javier asked in a silky tone, “Ever taken cock before?” 

Kieran did not follow the mental self-deprecating rabbit hole that was that question, and gave another, smaller nod. 

“Figured,” Javier said, just shy of laughing. “You were easier to convince than I thought, so something had to be up.”

Javier’s hand dropped onto his chest, dragging down along his skin, before hooking around one thigh, pulling it out and up. On the other side, Bill nudged the other leg out of his way as well, leaning down.

“What’re you-...ah!”

Kieran’s question was interrupted by the grip of hands against his inner thighs and a harsh, long swipe of a tongue where he had never figured someone would willingly put their mouth. 

Javier chuckled beside him, leaning in to catch Kieran’s mouth in a kiss again - a kiss he was shortly moaning into, arched into the sinful attentions of Bill’s mouth.

Bill’s large fingers were still digging into his thighs, but he felt Javier’s longer, thinner ones curl around his cock, dragging up and down in almost teasing touches. 

Kieran let out a broken moan into the air, not a single thought spared for the level of noise he was making. 

The tongue removed itself from him, drawing a faint whimper with its parting, and Bill looked up to Javier, face pinched. 

“Help him keep it down?” he said, somewhere halfway between a command and a request.

Javier shifted immediately, and Kieran found himself being straddled across the chest, thighs on either side of his head, the tip of a cock being pressed against his lips.

His mouth opened almost on automatic.

Javier’s cock was as his everything else: long and thin and utterly delightful. Kieran’s limited experience included little activity from his mouth, but he was eager to please, and began to bob his head and curl his tongue in various experimental ways as he tried to figure out which bits were the ones that made Javier’s hands clench fistfuls of his hair or make the man’s hips buck forward slightly into his mouth. 

He found both of these things were the results he got when he let out a low, wanton moan around his cock as the first of Bill’s large fingers found its way inside him. 

The tongue at his entrance continued to work, darting across on one side of the finger and then the other, swiping across muscle to keep it well relaxed. It was short work before Bill was adding a second finger, crooking and spreading them as he worked Kieran open. 

“His mouth is  _ good,”  _ Javier said, turning to face Bill, hand petting through Kieran’s hair absentmindedly. “You joining us anytime soon,  _ gordito _ ?” 

The fingers pulled free from Kieran in a smooth motion, leaving him crooning around Javier, only for them to be followed a moment later with the firm press of a cock against his ass. 

Javier pulled himself free of Kieran’s mouth at the same time, giving him a moment of no contact, heaving heavy breaths. Just as Bill slowly slid into him, Javier dipped his head down, swallowing Kieran’s moan into a deep kiss.

“Oh, fuck,” Bill breathed, fingers curling to squeeze Kieran’s hip with bruising force, bottoming out with his eyes locked on the kissing pair before him. 

Javier, seeming to sense the attention, broke the kiss, turning to grin at Bill. “Like your present, then, hm?”

“How...how the fuck do you say it?” he breathed. “Ti, uh…”

Javier froze, staring at Bill with wide eyes, before quietly offering, “Te amo?”

“T’amo,” Bill returned.

“Good enough,” Javier breathed, leaning forward, catching Bill in a kiss.

Kieran watched hungrily, something unspeakably erotic about the exchange, the intimacy that had alienated him before now feeling exciting to witness. When Javier broke their kiss, he added to this feeling by turning back to Kieran, swooping down to kiss him instead. 

“You’re so good, too,” Javier cooed when the kiss broke, straightening back up and guiding his cock back into Kieran’s mouth, which he happily returned his attentions to, feeling long fingers combing through his hair lovingly. “So very good. Even better than I thought. Tempted to keep you.” 

“You’ll kill me,” Bill huffed, and then - much to Kieran’s delight - began to move, driving into Kieran in deep strokes.

“Better do it, then,” Javier said, tossing Bill a grin. “Could use some help around here. Someone else ought to deal with your shit once in a while.” 

“Someone-...hn….Someone oughta take care of  _ you,” _ Bill returned. “You’re damn needy.”

Javier laughed, sounding almost deliriously happy. His fingers continued pet Kieran’s hair, and he looked down to him, tugging lightly on a chunk of it to get Kieran to look up.

When their eyes met, Javier pulled him free, tip of his dick resting against Kieran’s lower lip. “What’d’you think, hm?” he asked. “You wanna be ours?”

Kieran stared, incredulous, overwhelmed by the concept.

“Yes,” he breathed. Bill started driving into him deeper and harder, and Kieran felt the words spilling from him in a stream. “Yes, yes, please, yours, let me-...Mmmf.”

Javier caught his jaw, returning his cock to Kieran’s mouth a third time. “Alright, baby,” he murmured. “C’mon, cariño, almost there, almost...ah…”

Kieran felt the cock resting against his tongue spasm, warmth flooding his mouth and splashing his throat. There was something so immensely satisfying about knowing  _ he’d  _ done that, and coupled with the sensations of a hand clenching in his hair, Bill’s thrusts, and the hand that had began to stroke his own dick - likely to catch him up to the other two - he was finished, coming with a low groan, feeling it hit hits stomach and chest. Two deep thrusts and Bill followed, flooding Kieran from the inside with a muttered curse. 

The three, each breathing heavily and saying nothing, began to detangle themselves. Javier pulls a softening cock from Kieran’s mouth and moved to the side, fishing a handkerchief off the ground and returning to clean Kieran off with it. Bill pulled himself free as well, but made no move to clean up behind himself, instead simply shifting to the side and laying flat on his back on the bed. 

“Um,” Kieran murmured, hesitant and shy again without the encouragement of arousal. “Did you, uh...mean that? About-...?”

“We’re keeping you,” Bill said, not giving Javier a chance to respond, hooking and arm around Kieran and rolling him over so that he was pressed against Bill’s side. “Protest in the morning. I’m going to fuckin’ sleep.” 

“I….!”

Javier laughed, crawling into the bed on Kieran’s other side, spooning up against his back and throwing his own arm across his waist, hand splaying out against Bill’s stomach on the other side. 

“Sleep, cariño,” Javier prompted him gently. “No point talking to him now, he’s twice as stupid when he’s fucked out.”

“But…” 

Javier leaned forward, placing a kiss at the space where Kieran’s neck and shoulder met. “Sleep,” he repeated.

Confused, but comfortable, and highly hopeful for the future he’d previously done nothing but fear, Kieran obeyed. 


End file.
